Incapable
by gekkouai
Summary: Lee's group takes in another teenager who seems more than willing and capable to help fight for the group. We follow her from the start 'till the end, and things just keep happening. One thing after another. OC insert ; OC x Ben(?) (Cover to be added ; Summary to be redone )
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Gekkouai here! So, I made a walking dead game fanfic. I know, my Ib fanfic is left untouched, but I have no motvation for that at the moment, so... Hiatus. I'll be working on this fanfic for now. It's a fanfic starring my OC. I've changed my sights on OC inserts in a story since I read Junjou's No Teen Drama uring a Zombie Apocalypse. Heheuheuehu. I decided I'd give it a shot. I won't say much else about the story here, but this is a narrative that follows my OC. I hope you all enjoy! Critique and stuff would be great to help me improve! I'm not a great writer. UwU _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**First Chapter: Not a Movie**

Her sleep was interrupted by a low growling. Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned softly. The sight in front of her made her eyes shoot open and crawl away. _What the hell is this? _She frantically patted the surface around her looking for her glasses. She put them on and looked at the sight with a horrified awe. Her hand made its way to cover her mouth. She was staring at her father. No, it wasn't her father anymore. It couldn't be. His face was pale, and the pupils in his eyes were missing. He wasn't softly calling out her name like he usually would every morning. Is this some kind of sick joke? She begged to the heavens that this is all just a very realistic nightmare. She even pinched herself.

Nope.

This is all real. _Aw fuck…_Now it's all coming back to her. Last night, she was painting with her father. They ran out of topics to talk about, so he asked her to turn on the television. "Khrystel, can you turn the tv on? Let's see if there's something to motivate us." She nodded with a smile and walked over to the old tv set and switched it on. The news was the channel the tv was left on. Khrystel returned to her chair to continue painting. "Breaking News: Horrifying Plague outbreak!" was what caught both father and daughter's attention. "For anyone still watching the news, stay indoors! Do NOT leave your home! Board up your windows. There is a highly dangerous threat that has passed through the city. The footage that we are about to show you is very graphic and should not be seen by those with a weak heart." Khrystel was more interested in the news ever than before. She watched the screen, witnessing several people getting their skin pulled off their bones by… People? Yes. What she was seeing was people eating one another. Impossible! What would cause the world to come to this? The "person" who was feasting on the other turned to face the camera, revealing their face. Could it even still be considered a one? Half of this woman's face was gone. It looked like it was also ripped off. What is this? "Wow, the prosthetics in that movie is great." She heard her father say from behind her. "Movie? Daddy, this can't be a movie. That's the local news anchor!" she replied with concern. "It's called acting, sweetie. They just hired him. Don't worry. Come on, back to painting." With the reassurance of her father, she returned to her artwork.

This clearly isn't a movie she's been dragged into. How did he become a zombie? She doesn't know. All she knew is that she needs to get out of there. She bit her lip in nervousness. Obviously, killing her father is an unwanted option. She quickly got off the bed and ran behind her zombiefied father, stomped on the back of his knees, and ran. Once she was far enough, she looked back to her dad, who was now unable to stand. "Sorry, Daddy… I love you." She ran as far as she could, the groaning from her undead father becoming faint each step away from the art studio of which she called her home.

* * *

Khrystel's been running for days. She's starving and tired. This "plague" outbreak was worst than she thought. Every corner she turned had zombies. Already encountering several zombies she once knew as humans, she knew that it'll be hard for her to find someone to help her. Khrystel made her way to Macon. She knew of a little town where should could possibly go to to scavenge food from. The Everett pharmacy was all that was on her mind. There has got to be goods there waiting for her. Khrystel carefully turned the corner, and saw the pharmacy in her view. "Alright... Now, I just can't get caught…" she whispered to herself. She looked around, planning a route in her head. When her plan was finalized, it was self approved with a determined nod and a smile. She made her way to the pharmacy but the closer she got, the more discouraged she became. The pharmacy was locked up. The barred gate was shut and all the windows were boarded up. _Great, now what the hell do I do…? _ Khrystel sighed deeply and still continued her journey there.

The poor girl accidentally slipped up. One of the undead managed to grab her ankle, making her fall over. She gasped loudly as she fell, and screamed when she saw the monster. "Get the hell off me!" She did her best to try kicking it off, using the heel of her foot to attempt smashing its head in. She clearly wasn't doing any good. She was in panic too much to gather a useful amount of power. Her screams attracted other zombies. Khrystel started to hyperventilate. _This is where it all ends for me… _

Just as she was about to let one of the undead sink its teeth into her throat, she heard a gunshot and the monster on top of her was on the ground next to her. She looked around until she locked her eyes on a woman with her gun out. "Come here! Hurry!" She called out. Khrystel smashed her foot into the face of the hideous monster causing it to loose its grip on her ankle, letting her run off towards the woman that saved her life.

"Get inside." The brunette lady demanded. Khrystel did not argue and ran in. The barred gate was closed as the woman came in after Khrystel did. All eyes were on Khrystel. She looked up, pushed her glasses up and swallowed down some nervousness. "H-Hi… I'm Khrystel…" An old man glared at her. "You better not be bit." He said sharply. "I'm sure she isn't. I saved her in time," she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw the woman who saved her. "She's just fine. I'm Carley. Welcome to the group, but don't get too comfortable." Carely glared at another lady across the room. A young Asian boy with a baseball cap came up to her and smiled. "I'm Glenn. Don't worry too much. As long as you're not troublesome, you'll be fine with us." Another boy came up, looking a little older than Glenn. He was blonde, Caucasian. "My name's Doug. And yeah, ditto with what Glenn said." Doug also welcomed her with a warm smile. "I'm Lilly. My Dad's Larry. " Khrystel turned around to look at the Father-Daughter combination. Khrystel smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I promise not to be a sack of potatoes around here." She let out an optimistic smile, unable to be everything but a downer.

It's been an hour or two since Khrystel joined the group. Not much has been said since she came, but she didn't seem to be causing any trouble or conjuring up arguments about her being a part of this team. Everyone was quiet when they heard a faint voice leak through the walls of the pharmacy. "Did you hear that?" Carley asked. Everyone nodded and Khrystel went over to window with a small opening to peek through. She watched as a small group was looking for help. "I think we should help them…!" Khrystel suggested. "Help them? Who are the, the freakin' SWAT team? We can't help them if we can barely help ourselves." Lilly protested. "If we had more people, maybe then we wouldn't be struggling so much! We would have more people to help each other out!" Khrystel snapped back as she pushed her glasses up. Glenn and Carely had already made their way outside. Khrystel went back to the window to watch Carley shoot off a zombie from a child, just as she did for her, and they all were coming in. "Goddammit, We don't need anymore people!" screamed Lilly as they entered. "We have children," Khrystel looked over to a tall black man who had his hands up in defense. "We're not bad people!" Khrystel spotted a small girl behind him and her face lit up, wanting to just run over to her and meet her. "Aw, hell, one of them is bit!" Larry exclaimed. Khrystel looked over at another child who was being cradled by his mother as she was cleaning him off. "He's not bit! I'm looking for bites and there isn't any!" The lady sounded as if she was about to cry. "He wasn't bit," Khrystel spoke sternly, "He got pinned, but Carely shot it off him in time. He's not bit."

Larry growled. "Watch. When she's cleaning him up, she'll find the bite! Then the first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mothers face." Khrystel crossed her arms and walked over to the lady and her son, ignoring everything else going on. She approached them with a soft voice. "I'm Khrystel. I'm sorry that he won't live it down. If he tries to do something to him, I won't let it happen." The lady smiled back nervously. "Thank you. It means a lot. I'm Katjaa. We call my son Duck." That's all Katjaa was able to say under the stress. Khrystel noticed from the corner of her eye that the little girl she had her sights on was gone from the man's side. She frantically looked around until she saw her heading to the washroom. _Oh, alright. I thought she ran off. _Khrystel went back to listening to the group's quarrel until she heard Clementine scream.

* * *

How much can Khrystel take? It's been a while since she's had time to just sit and relax. Lee, the tall black man was on a hunt, looking for Larry's pills. He had heart attack or something. She was sitting next to Clementine, getting to know her. "Are you in high school?" Clementine asked, curious of her new friend's age. "Technically… Yeah. I'm home-schooled. Well, was. My Mom used to teach me all the time. She used to be a high school teacher." Khrystel replied as she reminisced the days when she as still with her mother. Lilly had been listening to their conversation and decided to join. "Where's your parents now?" she asked in a rather surprisingly calm matter, considering her situation right now. "Well... I lost my mother a year ago, which lead me to take online courses. As for my parents…Well… He's.. Not one of us anymore…" Khrystel's voiced cracked at the mention of her turned father. Lilly blinked and looked down to the ground. "Sorry to bring it up. I know it's hard. I've seen so many people turn…" She trailed off, knowing having long conversations aren't the best idea right now. Clementine patted Khrystel's shoulder.

Lee was progressing greatly with his task. Khrystel watched as he zoomed back and fourth through the pharmacy. When Clementine volunteered to help Lee out in the office, Khrystel offered too and the three of them emerged into the office. "Khrystel, was it? Thanks for helping out. I know things are crazy right now." Lee beamed. "No problem, Lee. I'm willing to help. Y'know, have some kind of purpose in this damn world..." she replied with a sigh. "Lee glanced at her and thought to himself for a moment. "Khrystel, how old are you?"  
"16."  
"Did you live around here?"  
"Not in Macon, no."  
"Hmm… How long you've been alone?"  
"The minute this all started." Khrystel's eyes shifted from Clem to Lee as she was questioned. Lee then nodded. "You seem pretty tough. I wouldn't want to loose you from our group." Khrystel smiled, enjoying compliments. "Thanks. I wouldn't wanna leave in the first place. "  
At that moment, Carley had come in. She saw Lee pick up something from the ground. He saw her there and quickly turned around. Khrystel wanted to leave since Carley wanted to talk to Lee, but she was in front of the door. Khrystel tried to do the right thing and not pay attention to their conversation. Something caught her attention though. Lee had killed someone. Khrystel gasped to herself hearing this. It didn't seem to affect Clementine though. Either she didn't understand, she doesn't care, or she already knows. Khrystel swallowed down an uneasy feeling.

Khrystel and Clementine were giggling to themselves, talking about their days before the outbreak. Khrystel learned that Clementine had her sights of having art being in her future, just as she did. She also learned Clementine had a pretty easygoing life compared to hers. Well, it should be expected. Clementine wasn't even ten years old yet. As they were talking, Lee walked in through the pharmacy straight for the office. _He looks pretty determined. He probably found the key to the room where all the pills are kept. _Khrystel watched him. She watched him open the door to the back room, and saw the expression that was on his face when a loud alarm went off. _That's not a very good sign._ Lee came back into the room with Lilly. He gave directions to everyone, giving nothing but instructions to run for Clementine and Khrystel. As they were doing so, Khrystel heard a scream. She turned around and saw Carley in trouble. "Oh no-!" she screamed out as she ran back to the woman who saved her life in the beginning. She then looked over at Lee who was helping Doug who seemed to be in the same situation. Khrystel's body froze, and just looked at Lee. _Shit oh shit oh shit…. I gotta help Carley! Come one! Move! _Khrystel did her best to free Carley like Lee was doing his best to Doug.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ There you go folks! First chapter! Let me know what you think! I'll have a cover soon, I'm working on one! Herererheurheurheurh. I should be able to update next week if I got a good solid chapter done. if you want quick updates on my progress, follow me on Twitter gekkouai or check out my (very Walking Dea atm) tumblr! . See you until then!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello, lovelies! So so sorry for the delay in uploading. This one is shorter than expected. Thanks to those supporting me through my Ben Paul page! I'll be uploading chpater 3 soon! this chapter is a little mess of mistakes thoguh, igreatly apologize! But here it is! Please enjoy!

* * *

Lee pulled Doug out of the walkers' grasp, causing him to stumble onto the floor next to Clementine. "A-Are you alright?" she asked shakily. All Doug could do was nod, traumatized by the event tat just happened. Khrystel was trying to pull Carley away, but being so small, she wasn't able to. It was just a game of tug-o-war with the zombies with Carley as the rope. "Khrystel, if you can grab my purse, I can refill my gun!" Carley pointed to the counter that the purse was sitting on. Khrys did not want to let the woman go, afraid she'll lose her. She tried inching closer without letting go of Carley's hand. "I… I almost have it…!" Khrystel stretched out her one arm to attempt hooking her middle finger to the strap that was hanging ever so slightly off the edge of the counter. Successful, she immediately threw the purse to Carley. She was able to reload her gun and shot a shell through the walker's heads. The two ran to Lee who was just behind Doug and Clem.  
When they arrived at the Motor Inn, Khrystel was sitting with the kids, quiet. She was listening to their pointless conversation. "So my Mom gave ma cookie for doing a good deed!" Duck boasted. Clementine smiled, trying to be polite since at the moment, she just really didn't care. She just had two close encounters with getting bit. Lee came by to check up on the three, Khrystel smiling in a broken state. Lee let her be, though knowing that talking wouldn't quite be the best thing to do right now. Khrystel watched everyone as she let herself drown in her thoughts. Should she have just stayed with her father? Is going through all this better than being with her father, even if it meant it wasn't on earth? The dark haired girl let out what felt like the biggest sigh in the world. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Lee talking to Glenn. For fun, she tried to make out what they were saying by reading their lips. Failing miserably, her focus of reading their lips broke when she watched Glenn get into his car and drive away. "Wh-where's Glenn going?!" She thought out loud. Lee turned around, hearing her. "Don't worry about it, Khrystel. He'll be fine. He has other things to do, so he had to go. Sad to see him go, but what can I do?" He replied as he walked over to Carley and Doug. Khrystel went over to join them. "Khrystel, I can't thank you enough for how you saved me. If you weren't there, I'd be gonner." Carley said with a somewhat sad tone. "No need to thank me, Carley. It… It's just common sense to help out, isn't it? I mean, watching someone die can really… Do something to you. I couldn't just stand there and not do anything." She answered as she looked to the ground. Carley smiled and patted Khrystel's shoulder. Doug thanked her too, as well as thanking Lee. Khrystel walked back to Clementine, dragging her feet. She was too tired. She needed to rest. The teen leaned against an RV that was parked there an hugged her knees. This whole zombie apocalypse thing is not as cool as movies make it out to be.

Later that night, everyone was assigned where each person would be sleeping. Kenny and his family went for the RV. Carley and Doug to one of the motel rooms, Lilly and Larry to another. Lee volunteered to be on watch. He didn't want to risk everyone's lives especially when they were all vulnerable as they slept. Lee gave Khrystel the duty to sleep with Clementine to watch over her. Clem an Khrys were laying in bed, staring at the ceiling talking about their lives before all this started. "I was an artist under training, " started Khrystel, "…My Dad was teaching me everything I needed to know. I wanted to become a famous painter." Clementine smiled. "A Painter? That's cool. You must be really good at art then…! I like to draw too. I'm probably not as good as you, but I love to do it. It makes me happy."  
"I bet it does. Painting was my getaway from reality. If I had a canvas an brush right now, I bet I would be in such a different world that a walker could bite me and I wouldn't even notice."  
"Wouldn't the pain snap you back to reality?"  
"Probably not." Khrystel chuckled. "Anyway, we should get to sleep. Lee might kill me if he walks in and realizes I've been talking instead of getting you some proper rest." She tucked in Clementine next to her before laying down, facing the opposite direction. " I hope this all goes away when I wake up." Clementine sighed. _Me too, Clementine. Me too._

Months have passed since they settled at the Motor Inn. Khrystel begged Lee and Kenny to learn to hunt. The men didn't have a problem with it, but the girls did. They didn't want to see Khrystel hurt. The teenager felt useless though, sitting around just watching the kids. It took convincing, but the ladies finally gave in and gave Lee and Kenny the okay to go through with it. They taught her what she needed to know. She ended up being a good shot. Khrystel became stronger in the bypassed months, and she was confident in herself now compared to when she first joined the group. They met a guy named Mark, who had a stock of food willing to share. Everyone welcomed him to the group, not having a problem with having a share of food in exchange of him joining them. Food is now low though, forcing the need for hunting. Mark, Lee, Kenny and Khrystel decided to split up in twos to find food easier. It's been a couple of hours already, and they've found nothing. Kenny and Khrystel ended up having some bonding time. Khrystel liked Kenny. He was a very caring person, though he tends to have his moments when it came to protecting his family. Lately they've been discussing on how Lilly's been to fed with power. During this day's conversation, they heard a loud scream. "Shit, was that Lee? Or Mark?" Kenny asked as he took lead and ran towards the scream. "Hopefully not." Answered Khrys.

When they arrived at the source to where the screaming was, their yes widened. Lee and Mark where there, and fortunately the scream didn't belong to neither of them. In front of them stood two teenagers, about Khrystel's age who were hovered over an older man who had a bear trap snapped onto his leg. "What the hell is going on?" Khrystel asked. She looked back at the two boys. Stone Mountain jackets. She knew the varsity jackets all too well. Though she was homeschooled, she always dreamed of attending a public school. Stone Mountain was one of the schools on the list she had for a possible place to attend. "Please don't hurt us! We just need help!" exclaimed a tall, brownish-blonde boy. "Mr. Parker got his leg stuck on the bear trap. I-If you help us, we'll leave you alone!" Khrystel looked at the three men. "W-Well?! H-Help!" she called out. Lee jumped into action trying to figure something out. The other boy, who was shorter and had black haired hit the taller boy in the stomach. "Are you stupid what if they want something out of it afterwards!?" he tried to scolding in a whispering matter. "We won't," Khrystel answered sternly. "…we're not bad people." She walked over to the said Mr. Parker and watched at Lee tried to unlock the trap. Mark also made his way over, examining it. "This trap is rigged…! There's no way to unlock it!" he cried. "Shit… What can we do now?" the blonde teen asked. Lee stood up and took out his axe. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch…" he said under his breath. The two boys' eyes widened. Parker became frantic."N-No! Please no! There must be another way!" he begged. Khrystel sighed. "Shut up and take it like a man! There's no other way unless you're willing to walking around with that bear trap as new shoe!" she bellowed. Everyone quieted and watched Lee hack at the leg. The short black haired boy couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to Khrystel, trying to take the gun from her. "Give me that thing! I'll find another way!" He wailed. "HEY! Don't touch my gun!" she cried out. Without thinking, she fired a shot. The bullet went right through him. She gasped loudly and dropped her gun. "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! I told you to get away!" she ran over to him and tried to get him to his feet. Kenny also ran over. Lee got distracted by their situation and stopped chopping through Parker's leg. He suddenly heard some walker groans that were too close for comfort. "Goddamn it, we have to go now! If we stay we'll be eaten alive!" Khrystel helped the black haired boy stand. Kenny slung him over his shoulder and started running off. The other boy stared at his older companion with a distraught look. "Wh-what about Mr. Parker!?" he asked. Lee looked at him. "We…. We can't! We got to go! I'm so sorry!" Lee stood up and caught up with Kenny. Khrystel shot a look at the blonde. "If you don't want to die, you better come now!" she ran ahead, keeping an eye on the path they were taking back to the motor Inn.

Khrystel was the first head to pop out of the rustling bushes Lilly was keeping an eye on. "Lilly, we need the gates open! Hurry!" she called out. After Khrystel came out Lee and Kenny who had one of the boys. After them came out Mark and an unfamiliar blonde boy. Lilly hissed. _What the hell are they doing?_ Katjaa, Doug and Carley helped move the dumpsters that acted like doors to let in the group. Lilly was there to lock her angry eyes with Lee's. Khrystel knew this wouldn't be good. She looked over at Katjaa. "I-I accidentally shot him. If there's anything you can do…" Khrys didn't finish her sentence knowing her request was straightforward enough. Kenny placed the boys' body on the back of a pick up truck and Katjaa immediately started tending to him. "I'll do my best." She said was a slight sigh. Khrystel made her way over to Duck. She passed by Clementine, who walked over to the tall boy, taking his hand dragging him to where Duck and herself were drawing. Khrystel already didn't like this guy. He was dumb looking. My what happened back in the forest, he's also quite the coward. Not to mention he also looked rather stupid. He sat next to Clementine, looking extremely depressed. "I'm Khrystel." She said out of the blue. Clementine joined. "I'm Clementine." Duck looked up from his drawing to grin and him. "I'm Duck." He went back to his drawing. "I…I'm Ben. Ben Paul. My friend who came in with me was Travis. We came from-"  
"Stone Mountain High School."  
"Y-Yeah… How'd you know…?"  
"Your varsity jacket, stupid."  
"O-Oh. Right." Ben's face flushed with embarrassment.  
Khrystel sighed deeply. She didn't seem to like this boy off the bat. Though she does want to be friends with him, she knows it'll take a little convincing before she can actually be around him without getting annoyed. Clementine seemed to be Ben's Welcoming committee.


End file.
